Book 2: Another War
by Dunmore Wolfgang
Summary: Six months since Gallia was liberated, and now thrown back to the fray. The 501st reunited for another war, another day, another victory, or another loss.
1. Chapter 1

Book 2: Another war

Chapter 1: More feeling

-lll-

(Location: Gallian Airfield -military- Date: February 21st, 1945)

I watched as the new set of witches for the five-hundredth and sixth 'Noble Witches.' I must say, I was impressed, well, I wasn't expecting piss poor performance, but I was not expecting perfect ace material here. But, what I got was pretty damned impressive, noting who's in charge of A-unit and B-unit.

There are two units, led by two commanding officers each. They are four battle veterans if you will. There's Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne and Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein of A-unit, I just call them either commander one or two, or I call them the nicknames we have. Such as Rosa and princess, well, I only call Commander Sayn-Wittgenstein that if I want to have my face removed. Rosalie is from Belgica, but since her country was taken by the Neuroi, she's been fighting for Britannia until she was put in charge of the A-unit of the five-hundredth and sixth, and Commander Sayn-Wittgenstein is from Karlsland, mostly the same story.

B-unit is commanded by Geena Preddy and Marian Carl, both from Liberion. Geena was all about being on schedule, and Marian was more sarcastic and had a sharp tongue, but she was quite sentimental at heart.

I watched as the two units practiced flight maneuvers and combat tactics. I took notes and sighed. "Man, what I would give to fly again with my P-51JP striker again, but no, had to go and use it for an explosive. Note to self: Strikers are quite difficult to procure if their only a prototype. Maybe I could help with the ME-262 project, but they said it was dangerous. Mhm..." I looked around the airfield at the Gallian warplanes that sat around being worked on, but keeping the runway clear incase of attack. But the Neuroi have been quiet the last few months. I looked to see Commander 'kick my ass' Sayn-Wittgenstein. "Hey commander, if your wondering how your group is doing, then I got good news and bad news."

She was displeased by this. She glared at me, her blond hair somehow not moving with the wind, was that because her hair was some how scared of her? "Major Wolfgang, you will give me the 'bad' news first. Then, for their sake, the 'good' news better be good." Her Karlsland accent was quite clear, and she was quite angry, not sure if it was me or the results.

I looked to the clipboard and read off the results. "Uh...Ah, bad news: Their just a tad slow today, possible exhaustion and too much strain on the strikers, aim is off by a few meters from what I can see from here, and not communicating as much as they should. That could equal life or death in a battle, one miscommunication and that equals one possible K.I.A." This only made her even more agitated. "So, good news: They are in high sprits, which mean moral is doing quite well. I have noticed a few of them moving at a faster speed then yesterday. But, I do suggest we end today and let them rest. How's that sound?"

She just glared at me. "This is unacceptable; I need them to be their best every day, so maybe break would be good. But, it can not be too long; the five-hundred and sixth must be ready at all time. Call them down Major, and then come see me for a moment afterwards. I wish to discuss something with you."

I gave a quick salute. "Yes Ma'm, I'll bring them down and come to see you in a moment." I grabbed the radio microphone from the radio that sat on a table next to me. "Alright ladies, that's enough. Commander said you can have a break for the rest of the day, and be ready and what not. You know the drill." I got up form my seat and stretched my arms and legs. I wore a pair of black shorts and a gray shirt with the Karlsland symbol on the back. I looked at my watch; it was only 1400 hours, still early afternoon.

I went into the five-O-sixth base and up to the A-unit Commander's office; I knocked before being given permission to enter. "You wanted to see me Ma'm?" Now, I was technically answering to the five-O-sixth commanders due to the five-hundred and first being disbanded after the liberation of Gallia.

Commander Grunne was also here as well, and another witch I did not recognize. I turned my attention back to Sayn-Wittgenstein. She pulled out a folder and looked it over. "Major Wolfgang, previously a member of the five-hundred and first, helped with the liberation of Gallia, loosing his prototype strikers in the process. Now takes housing with Flying Officer Clostermann and helps the five-hundred and sixth. Now, I see you've put in an order for a new striker Major. Well, it been process and a new ME-109 G with a new MG-131 with ammunition waiting for you in our hanger along with Clostermann's and Bishop's equipment, and that's part of the reason Commodore Galland is here. Commodore, he's all yours." I looked the woman; she wore a brown leather flight jacket, black pants with a cut out where the pockets would be, and black combat boots. She also had a scope as a necklace, wondered what that was about.

As I went to give a salute, the Commodore stopped me. "No need Major; I should be saluting you out of respect. You helped liberate Gallia, that's a great achievement of its own. Oh, before you say the whole 'not without my team' thing, I'm not the Commodore for no reason. Thus, I am giving you an option. I am reconstructing the five-hundred and first joint fighter wing in Romagna. So I ask you this, are you willing to fight again?"

I stood at attention and gave a hard salute. "Ma'am, just give me a gun, a striker, and point me at the Neuroi."

She smiled and laughed. "Good, now, I'll contact you and the others when we have transport ready, you can head home now. See you tomorrow Major."

With that, I left the room with a smile, more like a shit eating grin. I was so excited that I could get to the air again, I can't wait to use it, and it's the latest Me-109 variants, the 'G' model. An MG-131, can you say death incarnate?

I got in my Kübelwagen and drove of the base, lucky me that Perrine's home was right nearby. It was the out of the base, through the town, and there was her home. I drove along the dirt road and waved hello to the farm hands that were starting the farm back up by loosing the soil and planting what seeds they could at the time.

I pulled in front of the house, the holes in it were almost completely covered, a few more weeks and it should be good. It was still a nice house, not to mention it's more of a mansion, or a farmstead or whatever term you wish to use. It was big, that's that.

I went up the steps and the door was opened by the butler that I had gotten to know quite well over the games of chess we play. We were currently two-to-three in our games, but this older man had more years on me then I could remember.

The butler gave a short wave to me as I entered. "Hello Wolfgang, how was your day? Any issues with top brass this time?" Ah, top brass, the ones I always have an issue with, but not today.

I smiled at him and went up the stairs. "Not this time Franques, this time they got it right." I went towards my room to change out of my sweaty clothes, it wasn't a really hot day, but the sun was shinning right down on us that day, so the heat was high, but the breeze was nice and cool.

I took a quick shower, always quick, and always clean. Might not do much military action, but one never forgets how to take a quick-shot shower as I like to call it. I dried me self of and put a fresh pair of longer black shorts, not made for flying, but can be converted by a convenient zipper on the legs, a plane white shirt, and no need for shoes inside, I just went barefoot.

I left my room and went out to the front porch with a good book to read and a pair of reading glasses. I was just sitting there, enjoying my day. I was expecting a Neuroi to come and burn everything to the ground at any moment, but it was just a peaceful day. The book I was reading was of an old Karlsland folktale, it was quite the find, and I found it while shopping around the town.

I somehow managed to doze off while reading; I was just sleeping in the chair until a certain brown haired witch. Something about food I think it was. I stirred awake and removed the book from my face, I rubbed the sleep form my eyes and popped my neck. "Hello. Wow, remind me not to sleep in this chair again." I got up and popped my back a few times. "What did you say Lynnette?"

Now with the attention on her, her semi-shy personality came edging back. "Uh...I said dinners ready...Sorry if I bothered you."

I shook my head and looked to her. "Lynnette, stop apologizing, and I'm sorry about the whole dinner thing. I was supposed to help you, let me guess, no dessert for me?" I said this with a grin.

Lynnette on the other hand panicked. "Wa-Waht?! No! I mean. Its fine! I-I was able to make everything easily. You-"

I cut her off by placing my hand on her shoulder. "Lynnette, calm down, I was messing around. We have to work on this at some point. Come on; let's go before Perrine decides it's a good idea to kick my ass for being late." I took a moment to look where the sun was, it was dipping down past the horizon, I was asleep for some time. We both went back inside and headed into the dinning room. "Sorry about that Perrine, fell asleep outside, would not suggest it, those chairs are not made for comfort apparently." I gave my word some push with a resounding 'pop' form my back. "Yeah..."

Perrine just shook her head. "Well, serves you right for not helping Lynnette cook this, I would of but I had the kids to teach if you didn't know."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say. Don't go chewing my ass out for being tired after a boring day of work at the base. I mean, I just sat there, and took notes as I watched the two units practice. You might think it would be easy, but its not! I wanted to fly up there, but they only told me my request for a striker was filled before I left. What kind of shit is that?"

Perrine just raised her nose at me. "Well, I see sitting around doing nothing can make the big bad wolf tired. I'm _so _sorry, can you go one day without complaining about something, I mean, yesterday you complained about how the formations of the five-hundred and sixth were sloppy. Could you stop complaining and speak positive for once?!"

I clapped both my hand together. "Oh don't get me started princess. I've heard how you complain about those kids, do you even enjoy teaching them? Or is it just some ruse?"

That was one of the few straws she had left. "How dare you! I'll have you know I enjoy having those kids here; I enjoy helping them with their education. So why don't-" Perrine was cut off by a bit of laughter.

We both looked to see Lynette quietly laughing. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you laughing about?"

Lynette stopped to catch her breath. "It just...you two are fighting like a married couple."

This got a few reactions from us. First was a set of blushing, then some denial. "What!? Like hell! I would never marry..._her!" _This got a reaction from Perrine.

She scoffed at me. "What!? Oh, don't get me started about you Dunmore. You are uncouth, rash, and have quite the filthy mouth! I feel bad for any girl you manage to get! I mean seriously Lynette. A _married _couple, as if I would even consider this man for such a thing. I wouldn't even go _out_ with him if he was the last man on earth. He is just so damned rash and idiotic that I would have to worry every day for his life."

I just laughed. "Oh please, who was it that saved your pretty little ass? That's right, _me! _Who risked there ass for you, _me! _Who would give there life for any one of the five-O-first if asked? _ME! _So you don't have to worry sweet heart, I've got death as a friend, I've shaken his hand more then once before I said 'goodbye' to him. So Perrine, do not worry about my life, let me worry about it and let me give my life for the rest of you so you don't have to! So don't speak to me of worry, I care not for one life but many! So if I was the last man on earth, I would be the only person you would ever have a chance with, what do you say to _that_ Perrine?"

She sat down and smiled at me. "It seems we've come to a tie in our argument. No matter how many times, it seems neither of us can truly win. It's a repetitive circle. A point is brought up, and then a counter, and then a counter to that. But, I'll admit Dunmore; you might have won this one."

I smirked. "Damn right I won, I never loose. Not to a Neuroi, and not to you either. I beat you, and you know you never had a chance in this battle."

This sparked a fire of sorts with Perrine, her smile turned into her own devilish grin. "Well, surrender is never an option. Unless your idiots heroics get you almost killed, then I suggest surrender for you."

I nodded. "Indeed, but I am too headstrong to accept a defeat so easily, not till the last bullet and most certainly not till the last breath. So Perrine, do _you_ surrender?"

She shook her side to side. "That is a negative Major, I cannot surrender. I know I've won, you just don't know it."

I grunted. "Well then princess, it seems you still have claws. So, I think I've managed to figure out how you truly feel about me. Do you wish to hear my conclusion?"

Perrine hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I would like to hear your delusion."

I nodded as well. "Very well, I shall explain. You hate me so much, you think my actions idiotic, my heroics suicidal, and you think me one of the most hideous things you've seen. SO, conclusion, you're madly in love with me obviously."

Perrine just sat there, with shook all over her face. "Wait...What!? Like hell you idiot!"

I just laughed. "Well, that's all I can figure out! It's a love crafted by hate. It's like a fantasy story, but so real, even has magic involved. So, do you surrender?"

Perrine got up from my seat and slapped me across the face. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" I fell out of my chair and landed on the floor, but I knocked my head against the table as I fell, causing blood to drip from the side of my head. "I deserved that, but the head injury, that's brutal, even for you." I got up and covered the cut. "Doesn't feel that deep, I think I'll just wrap some bandages around it and I'll-Hey!" I was yanked by my left arm out of the room by Perrine, leaving Lynette at the table.

Lynette just giggled and looked to the butler. "What do you think? Are they like a married couple?"

The butler just chuckled and smiled. "Oh, I'd have to say so, if I've ever seen one before, there's a possible one right there." They both shared a laugh and laughed.

Even more when I yelled in pain form the alcohol being applied to the wound. "Ow! Watch it! That shit hurts!"

Perrine snapped back. "Oh shut up you idiot! This is your fault!"

After some more yelling, a few bandages, and some laughter. Dinner was finally consumed and the day came to a close. I was stopped by Perrine before I left up the stairs to my room. "What you said about the whole worrying about you life thing, are you serious?"

I looked to her with a slightly confused look. "What do you mean? What about it?"

She seemed concerned and possibly scared. "You don't care if you die and we get to live? That. Are you serious about that?"

I shook my head and continued up the stairs. "Yes, I am. If I have to die for you or the others to survive, I'll do it." I went around the corner, leaving Perrine standing at the bottom of the stairs. I felt bad for what I said, but it was the truth. If I die for them, then I've died right, nothing else really mattered to me, love is an illusion to me, and life is a forgotten memory. A family is what I have, and if one must die to protect it, and then they will. A simple way of life or as Perrine would say 'An idiotic way.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to the sky!

-lll-

It was only four or three in the morning, and I was outside on the front porch. I was just watching the sun rise, enjoying the peace while we had it. As I sat there, I could feel the light warm the area, the air turning from the cold into a warm breeze with just that touch of coolness. The sunlight hitting the ground, splashing shadows all over the place, creating art without thought, the calmness seemed to stretch on forever.

I got up and started walking down the dirt road that led up to the house. I looked into the fields; the dew was glistening on the leaves and other greens. I saw the town start to have smoke rise from the chimneys, early risers, or mother preparing food for their young and their lover. I wish the peace would stay forever, but I knew otherwise.

I felt the wind wrap around my skin, the dirt on my bear feet. I was only wearing a pair of shorts, so any scars I had were most definitely shown. I sighed at turned back as I reached the end of a field. The sun had now broken the horizon and now pierced the few clouds that hung in the blue sky.

As I got closer to the house, I could see Lynnette Bishop standing there. I gave a lazy wave and I met her at the door. "Morning Lynette, just enjoying the peace while its here, and seeing what the morning is like." My voice was more chipper then it used to be, I was always so serious, but now I have changed. Maybe it's been my time with the five-hundred and first, or maybe something else. I would never know, or, would I? Maybe, maybe not, who knows, who cares, I'm having a good time.

Lynette always had that smile, she was always happy. How is that possible? Maybe I'd ask her later. But, at this moment, she was looking away with a heavy blush. Right, no shirt, only shorts. "Uh, sorry about that. Uh...I'll go get fully dressed now." I quickly got inside and headed up the stairs, that's when I ran into Perrine. She almost had the same reaction, but instead of looking away, I got slapped. I mean, I think she overreacted. "Good morning to you too, damn..." Now my left cheek stung. "What was that for?"

Perrine gave a huff and crossed her arms. "Really, what's wrong? For one, you're walking around barely dressed, second you try and act like its nothing. There some more, but I might have to slap you again. Go get dressed; we have to be at the base for our duties soon." With that, she went past me and down stairs.

I shook my head and continued into my room. I just out a simple white shirt with the symbol of Karlsland on the back, the black 'X,' soon, that flag will fly in the capital again, I am sure of it, and I promise it.

I went back downstairs and sat down at the table; I grabbed a file about my new striker and ate some toast as I read. I had a pair of reading glasses on, made me look old. I peered over the file to see Perrine talking to Lynette about something or other, I wonder what it was. So, I took a small ear to their words. Something about, finding the 'one' I think, no clue what that is. Another part was of me, but it turned into a whisper, and then Perrine yelling in denial of something, no clue what though. I checked the clock on the wall and put the file down and sat the glasses on top of it. "Well, we should get going; the jeep will be here soon. Come along." I took a piece of toast and got up to leave.

They fallowed me and there was a jeep waiting for us, we got in and it took us towards the base. The base was on the other side of town, it was a small town, and the people knew who we are. SO, as we drove through the town, the people gave us friendly waves, a few kids chased the jeep a bit. They were all thankful to be home again, but when we got here, some homes were just ash, well, till we rebuilt them.

The jeep pulled onto the base and we were dropped of at the main building. I looked to the runway and grinned. "I'm going to go work on my striker, maybe even fly the damned thing." Before the two could say anything, I was already off to the fourth hanger on the right side, where our three strikers are held.

I just stared at my striker for a moment. "A thing of beauty, such fine crafting, so powerful, and even elegant in its own way, I love it when things work." I have a striker again, so I can fight again.

I worked on my striker for a bit, some small tuning, and even some polish. Hey, got to have your striker looking and working good, just saying. I got in my striker and started up the engines. "Oh yeah, that's nice." It was smooth, as if it had been mine forever. "Hell yeah, I think I'll keep it." Instead of using it as an explosive, not what they're designed for. Before I could fly out, a soldier came running into the hanger. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What is it soldier? What do you need?"

The guy took a moment to gather his breath. "Sir, Sergeant Bishop needs you at the communication room, its urgent."

I nodded and exited my striker. "Roger that, guess I'll fly later. Thanks for telling me soldier!" I darted out of the hanger towards the building with all the antennae on top of it. I entered the room and say Lynette and Perrine, no one was smiling. "What's going on? Is everything all right?"

Lynette looked at me. "W-We lost Venezia, and Yoshika is in trouble!" She's with the Major," Sakamoto, what are you up to this time? "Their under attack, I just lost communication with them."

I took the handset and the headset. "This is Major Dunmore Wolfgang, can you read me Major? Hello, anyone there?" Static, I tried tuning the frequency, but I still got nothing. "Damn it. Lynette, do we have any idea of their last known position?"

Lynette handed me a clipboard, and the last known location was written down. "Off the coast of Venezia approaching Romagna, what is Sakamoto planning?" We could get there to support them, to hell with it, we will support them. I wanted action, and now I'm getting it. "Lynette, Perrine, come on, we're heading on out!" I ran out the door and the two quickly fallowed.

We got to the hanger and I grabbed an earpiece that sat on the table near the striker unit. I jumped into my striker, ears and tail of a wolf appearing, my MG-131 sat in its cradle, ready for combat. "Alright, time to get back in the sky. Hope the five-hundredth and sixth is ready, they better be." I grabbed the weapon and disengaged the locks on the unit. My ME-109G striker roared with power. "Time to see what this can do! Major Dunmore Wolfgang, taking off." I went down the runway and Lynette and Perrine fallowed shortly.

We were heading towards either a win, or complete failure and the failure being us dying and the world possible being completely screwed. Hey, some one has to have the negatives on their mind.

Our target was only southeast of the base, and about half-hour to get there at top speed. A normal ME-109g can only go 398MPH, but a tuned striker ME-109G can go a bit faster, I'd say 410MPH at most, so this trip will be quick, it has to be, our good friends are in danger.

I had my weapon slung onto my back as we flew. Perrine flew to the right of me and Lynette to my left. We needed to be there _now_, not in an hour when they could all be dead. "Come on you dammed striker, give me all you got." I put more magic into my striker and pulled ahead, but not by much, so I just pulled back. I saw Perrine looking at me with curiosity. "What is it Perrine, something on your mind?"

Perrine apparently didn't expect me to notice her looking at me. She looked away, I could see a bit of red on her cheeks. "Nothing, nothing's on my mind." She was flustered, that's for sure.

I gave a small laugh. 'Oh Perrine, when will you realize you can't lie to me. But, she's so cute when she's all flustered like that, and when she's angry, I can't but think that's kind of hot, I mean-Wait! What? Did I just think that? Bloody hell, I mean, she is good looking at all, but, would I have a chance? I mean, maybe once this war is over, maybe we could-Stopping my self right there.' I shook my head, and thought about what I was thinking. Now my face was red. "Let's hurry this up, our family is in danger!" With that, we sped up, not much, but it felt quicker.

We were now entering Romagna airspace. "Alright, eyes stay open, they could be-" I noticed a red color in the distance. "Well, there they are." I could see multiple dots flying about; it seems we're the last ones to the party. "Alright, Lynette, open fire, Perrine, follow me."

We went towards the fight; I got on the radio to announce our presence. "Hello there everyone, here comes the cavalry!" I flew straight towards the Neuroi; it looked like a boat with flapping wings on the side, kind of strange looking if you ask me. "Get some you little flying bastard!" I just opened up and the rounds ripped a wing right off. "Hell yeah, listen to the gun go!" I would be lying if I said I wasn't smiling. I noticed the beams intensifying so I backed off. I got next to Yoshika. "Hey there, hope we didn't miss the entire party." Okay, now we all were smiling. "Hey, I brought two friends along, hope you don't mind." As I said that, Lynette hovered next to Yoshika and Perrine was next to me, she was giving me this disapproving look, but still had a smile of sorts. "Hey, Perrine, you know I have to make an entrance. That's just my style!"

I heard on the radio that three more withes were approaching, I didn't see Minna, Barkhorn, or Hartmann around, and so I could only guess it was them. "Hey there Commander, you haven't missed the entire party! Ha ha ha!" I was having so much fun right now.

I looked to see them flying in and strafing the Neuroi. I heard Mio over the radio. "Lt. Colonel Minna! All-out assault!"

Minna had a plan, I knew it. "I know! It's a mobile-core type. Caesar formation!"

Oh hell yes! We all entered the designated formation and awaited orders. I had Lynette and Perrine to my right and left, we flew to the right of Minna's group. "Commander, if I heard right, it's a mobile-core type. Which means the core moves?"

Minna nodded. "Yes Major Wolfgang, that is correct."

I grinned. "So, I should just go wild?" I was itching to let loose.

Minna nodded. "Commence attack!"

I saw the other pull ahead and let their abilities hit the target, they moved to the right and left and I aimed for the middle. "Let's have a blast!" Oh, bad jokes incoming. I pulled the trigger and the gun roared yet again, but this time, when the round hit, they exploded wonderfully. I strafed down the middle and I saw the core, but only for a split second. "The core, I can see it!"

I then saw Major Sakamoto fly right towards the damned thing. "Leave it to me!" She's insane!

But, she was dodging the attacks, and then she sliced the beam in half!? What the hell!? Right into the core, I am speechless. "Holy...shit..." I just hovered there. "Well then, that was interesting."

What was even more interesting; there was a nearby base we could land at, how convenient. I got out of my striker and looked to the setting sun. I was standing behind Perrine, Lucchini and Shirley. They were talking about Africa and coming to help. Well, I guess that's what you get when you have a team like this, like Minna told me a long while back, we're a family. I saw Lynette and Yoshika hugging each other like no tomorrow. Man, I wish I had a camera with me, need a new picture of all of us. Eila and Sanya had taken the wrong train, and then some future telling stuff told her there was trouble. Oh, good times this will be. Wait, will we be staying here, I kind of want to. I mean, the base has this giant angel statue on top of it, that's pretty cool.

I watched as Lucchini forced Yoshika to grab Lynette's breast, old habits never die do they? I wrapped my arm around Lucchini's neck and held her back. "That's enough of breast touching for you!" We all had a laugh, Barkhorn and Perrine seemed to disapprove of this. I let Lucchini go and went over to Barkhorn. "Hey Captain, enjoy having some time with your little sister?" Thus began Hartmann teasing her about it, and what the hell kind of name is 'Frau'? I mean, did something happen?

We all stopped mucking about after Minna asked for our attention. Apparently, the General headquarters has giving us orders to stay at this base. Yes! The five-O-first is back in business! We are reformed.

I gave a salute. "Well commander, it will be an honor to serve under you once again. But, one issue."

Commander Minna looked at me curiously. "What is it Wolfgang?"

I looked angry, or tried to. "How are we going to celebrate, if we have no drinks?! I mean, I didn't expect there to be any her, but those shipments better include something! I need to order some more, for celebratory purposes of course." I then got the sheath of Mio's sword to the back of my head. "Ah! The back of my head..."

We all had a laugh and headed inside to see what our new home was like. It seemed like there wasn't enough rooms. We all sat in a commons area, discussing what do about the rooms, two people per room, which was the common idea right now. "All right, I'll sleep on the couch then, I mean, I've slept on worse. It's not the like the beds at Perrine's home, but they'll do."

Mio had that grin and then that laugh, that's never a good sign. "That is not going to work, Wolfgang, you can share a room with Perrine. There, it's settled. Now get some rest! We have training tomorrow!"

This was going to be an interesting time indeed, it's not that I don't mind sharing the room with Perrine, but, I think Perrine might mind. Why do I feel like I'm going to get slapped almost everyday now? Well, always expect the worse, and what could go wrong?

-lll-

**There we go, Chapter 2!**

**Dunmore: Next time on 'Another War.'**

**Perrine: I have to share a room with this oaf?!**

**Mio: Yes and we have training to do your all a bit rusty, so get some rest!**

**Perrine: Yes Ma'am!**

**Dunmore: Well then, guess we should get some rest then. Next time: Older times! **

**Till next time! Keep flying for home pilots!**

**Note: I know it felt like a dragged it a bit on the combat scene; I just need to get the rust off of writing combat scenes with the Strike Witches. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, finally got this done. Writers block and I'll admit being lazy can keep one from writing. Sorry bout that. At least I feel like my writing has improved. Well, enjoy. **

Chapter 3: Older Training

-lll-

I stood there with Sakamoto as we observed Lynette, Yoshika, and Perrine do a run and other exercise. Let's just say their not in the best shape. I expected this, six months without doing much can do leave one like that. "They seem to be lacking Major. Not entirely up to standards."

Sakamoto nodded in agreement. "That much is obvious, they'll require additional training. I have just the thing. Bring them to the briefing room once they finish." She left and left me with the three out of shape witches.

"Right," I looked to the three who were bent over trying to catch their breath. "Hurry up! Once you finish here we're heading to the briefing room. So double-time it!"

The three reluctantly hurried up their work till they collapsed on the ground and out of breath. I stood over them and shook my head in disappointment. "Seriously, this is what you three can do?" They only response I got was of them still catching their breath. "Get up and you can double-time it to the briefing room. If I'm nice, I'll let you lightly jog instead full on run there." The three got up and started their way to the room. "I was out of action for three months but I still worked out, I'm at top performance." I quickly jogged up to the group and went ahead of them easily. "Come on, no time to slow down! The Neuroi won't give mercy!" That might have been a bit harsh, oh well, the world is harsh place.

We stood in the briefing room, Sakamoto and I stood in front of the others. Sakamoto was less then impressed, which is an understatement. "The performance I saw today was unacceptable! I will not have any one under my command in such a state, as such; you will be doing extra training!"

The three looked displeased with this and I won't blame them, Sakamoto's training can be harsh.

I quietly laughed. "Well, six months of inactivity will do that do ya' if your not constantly working like I."

Sakamoto looked to me and my grin dropped. "You're joining them Wolfgang."

"Alright," Took a moment to click. "Wait, what? Why am I doing this extra training? I'm in perfect condition." Seriously, I was training every month, between all the help I gave at the base. "I trained every month, day after day to stay within peak performance. Sure I didn't have a striker, but I still...I'm still going aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Damn it," I shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?" Never say that, just never do. "So, what's this training? More running, push-ups, running push-ups?" Don't know what 'running push-ups' are or if those are even a thing.

"No, none of that, and running push-ups aren't even a thing." There's that answer. She then handed me a map. "Take this and head to the island marked on the map, that's where you'll meet Mrs. Ferrara, you will show her respect. Is that understood?"

We all saluted. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good, now go."

With that done we headed down to the hanger and readied for the trip. We grabbed a pack each and grabbed what we'd need. We took off from the base and headed towards the island.

The flight was only about an hour, I think, my watch might be broken. I looked at the map. "Are we even in the general area?"

I handed the map to Yoshika who looked at it then pointed to a small island. "There it is!" Well, that works.

We followed her down to the island and hovered right above the ground. I looked around and nodded. "Mhm, seems cozy, I like it personally." I looked up to see an object falling towards us. "What's that?"

The others looked up and Perrine aimed her Bren gun at it. "Neuroi!"

"No," It landed in front of us. "It's a metal tub full of water." I looked at Perrine. "Really? A Neuroi?"

She glared at me. "As if you knew what it was."

I shrugged. "Yes, but no Neuroi I've ever seen or killed dose an attack that that. Its just not one of their tactics."

Before Perrine cold form a rebuttal, a voice spoke. "Who are you?"

I looked at the tub. "Did that thing just talk?"

"Up here you idiot!"

I looked up to see an old lady on a broom. "I'll ask again. Who are you and what do you want?"

"We're here by orders. Are you ?"

"She came down to our level and got off her broom. "Yes, now tell me who you are."

"Major Dunmore Wolfgang, Ma'am. The other three are Yoshika Miyafuji, Lynette Bishop, and Perrine Clostermann. We are here by orders of Major Sakamoto, Ma'am." I slung my MG-151 onto my back and the others did the same with their weapons.

glared at us. "So you're the ones Mio sent me? Pathetic." She points to a small barn like building. "Put you gear in the building over there, you won't need them. Once you do that, get back here."

"Yes Ma'am." I looked to the others. "Get moving." We went into the barn and deposited our gear, setting the strikers in the hay. "Hope the hay doesn't get in the engine or other bits."

We got back outside and tossed us each a broom. "Let's start with the basics. You can fly with those damned strikers, but when I was a witch, we used brooms. Use your magic to control it and focus."

I nodded. "Always been a fan of the classics." I felt the broom in my hand. "Light, small, and made for either flight or cleaning. Nice." I looked to Mrs. Ferrana. "So, between our legs and such?"

"Very astute for a male witch." She needs to work on her sarcasm. "Grip it, and focus, it's not hard."

Simple enough. "Let's see..." I did as she said and I started to float as I let my magic flow into the broom. "Nothing to it. Even if it is crushing some areas I'd rather it not."

The others did the same, Yoshika and Lynette had some trouble, but Perrine got it too. But I could see...was it discomfort? "Ah! There we go." Perrine boasted as she began to hover the others looking in awe.

was less then impressed. "Sloppy."

"Wha-AGH!" Before I could ask, she tipped my broom. Tossing me to the ground. "Shit!"

She messed with Perrin's too, whose broom went straight up and started to bounce. "A-ah! It...it's rubbing..." For gods sake this is weird. She finally lost her grip and fell to the ground.

shook her head. "Pathetic. I expected more from you four. We're done for the day."

Perrine shot up in anger. "This is ridicules! We can fly just fine with our strikers," She grabbed her broom and tossed it away. "Why did the Major even think this was a good idea, what a waste." She crossed her arms with a huff.

shook her head. "Hope you brought food with you, the tub is your bathing water." She glared at me. "Since you can't fly with those brooms, you can't get water from the well. So that water is for bathing. I have my food, but that water would have been for yours if you could have gotten it. You can use the attic in the barn to sleep. Good night!" She walked off, none happy with our failure.

Perrine shook her head. "This is a waste of our time."

I shrugged. "I'm having fun." I grinned. "And you seemed to be having fun with that broom earlier."

Perrine glared at me. "Shut your mouth Dunmore."

"What, I'm just-" I was cut off by a quick slap. "Alright, deserve that. But still-" I Stopped my self as Perrine was about to slap me again. "Right, shutting up now."

Lynette and Yoshika were laughing at us. "I told you they acted like that all the time back in Gallia."

Yoshika nodded. "Like they're married." Oh, that sets Perrine off.

Perrine glared at Yoshika. "You idiot! I would never, and I mean ever, consider this...man, for such a thing."

I laughed. "Yeah, because you dream of the Major and your self all the time."

She looked to me in surprise. "Wh-what!?"

"I'm not deaf, and did you forget we share a room?"

"Shut up you perverted mutt!"

She was too cute when she was angry. "You know, you're kind of cute when angry."

She became flustered and slapped me again. "Shut up!" She went to the room we would all be sharing tonight. "Good night!" 

I sighed. "Well, can't win all the battles." I looked to the others. "Come on, let's head to bed." We got up to the room to discover a single large bed. "Mhm...you three take the bed, I got the floor." Yoshika tried to argue, but I stopped her. "Hey, floors are pretty comfortable. Don't knock it till you try it."

I removed my coat and folded it up for a makeshift pillow. "Good night."

The responded with the same and they went to bed themselves. I waited a bit to make sure they were asleep before getting back up and heading outside. I went to the edge of island near the large bridge that connected it to the mainland. I looked at the stars above and sighed. "Wish it was always this peaceful."

"You'll have to beat the Neuroi first."

I looked behind me to see . "I know that. That's what we do." I turned my attention back to the stars. "Just wondering if we'll ever head out there and take the war to them."

"Humph, that sounds foolish." 

"Well, its' just an idea, and I don't think we ever will. Might be foolish like you said."

"So why are you out here, you should be resting for tomorrow."

"I know. Just needed some air."

"Mhm? Having trouble?"

"I don't know. It might just be my fears."

"And what dose this male witch fear?"

I chuckled. "You know. The basics: Death, loss of friends, watching friends die. The basics." I let out a breath and looked to the water.

"You fear more then that."

"Yeah, understatement."

Mrs. Ferrana moved towards me till she stood next to me. "You fear more then just the loss. You fear it because you'd blame yourself, is that right?"

Nailed it. "That's it. Its cliché, but its' true. I feel a lot different then I used to. I watched my home burn, and then I was left an emotionless shell. Went to Liberion, base called Langley, made some sort of family there, but I left and joined the 501st, and was really not keen on making any sort of connection with anyone there, but slowly and surely I did." I looked to . "I care a lot for the entire group, its family."

"That is true, but I see something between you and that Gallian. What's with you and her?"

"Perrine? Just another person in the group I care for."

shook her head. "I may be old, but I'm not stupid."

"What?" What was she on about?

"The way you two interact, it's different then with the others. I've lived for quite some time, so I've leaned a few things. That girl and you are special. Don't loose her."

I gave her a quizzical look. "What? Are you saying I like her?"

"Yes. Are you deaf?"

"No." I gave it some thought. "Yeah, she is nice looking and such. I mean, when she gets angry, her face gets all..." I stopped and looked to Mrs. Ferrana who had this knowing grin. "Well...shit, I do like her."

"Yes, you do. God you have a thick skull." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, how'd you find the person you love?" I was given the opposite of an answer, she hit me with a handle of a broom which I had no idea where she got from. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I'm not discussing my love life with you, boy." She sighed. "Now get back to bed, you'll need your rest for tomorrow." 

"Yes Ma'am." I got up and started my way back, but stopped and looked back to . "Thanks."

"Get going."

I didn't even respond, I just kept moving and went back to the room and went to sleep. Like I said, floors can be comfortable. Try sleeping on the floor of a aircraft carrier hanger, then you'll know what I mean, wooden floors are much better.

-lll-

**Dunmore: This should get interesting.**

**Perrine: Yeah, that's one way of putting it. And what was that you said about me?**

**Dunmore: Nothing. Next time on Book 2: Another war. Chapter 4: Train and train some more.**

**See you next time pilots! Keep flying towards home!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there**, **Dunmore here. It has been a long time since I have posted anything and for good reason. I went to Marine Boot Camp at Paris Island, then MCT at Geiger, then and now Tanker training at Fort Benning. I've been busy, but now I am back I won't be able to post too often, but, I will now at least be able to write. So, enough of that, onto the story!**

Book 2: Another War Chapter 4: Train and train some more

The next morning, we attempted to use the brooms again. This time, with better success. "Alright, I got this" Bit of magic, focus, and…...got it. "Yes! There we go! Nothing can stop a Karlslander."

"Your own suicidal actions will." Perrine, always with the witty remark.

"I view them more as 'heroic' in my mind."

"Of course you would." She began to fly on the broom with a bit more effort. "Even though you fail to see the fact that we're a team and you doing these lone wolf maneuvers will end up with you in an early grave. This war has had enough heroes."

"So you do care. Or is this just the same judgement I get every day, just to scold me about everything I do." I got off my broom. "Maybe there's a damned good reason I do things the way I do. Learned, yes, I did. But, I still think the same. I won't…. I'm not letting what happened at Langley happen to you or the others. You know this."

"I do, but you act like we can't fight for ourselves. You're ignorant, arrogant, and damned stupid! You just…...you're going to get yourself killed and I don't want that to happen damn it! None of us do!" She had tears in her eyes, anger in her voice, and body trembling.

"Maybe you won't. After this, I'm done. Once we get done with this war, I'm gone. That's always been my plan. Might as well stick with it."

"Or you should leave now. Save us the pain."

I dropped the broom and smirked. "Yeah, actually, that sounds like a good idea." I turned and walked towards the barn. "I'm done."

walked after me. "You'll regret this choice; I assure you that much. What about all you've done. What about her, you said you-"

"Forget that." I set up my strikers. "I'll save them the pain of seeing me dead."

"You're only causing them pain by doing this! You idiot, do you not see what you're doing. It's only going to break them apart. They're a family, and your part of it. Do you know what happens to a family when it loses some one?"

"It fills the gap, then forgets. As it should. They'll be fine without me."

"Will she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Perrine. What about her?"

"She wants me gone."

"She doesn't, none of them do. They just don't want to see you die. They don't want to see anyone of their family die. That's how it works!"

"How the hell would you know!? You don't know me, you know-" She smacked me with a broom. "What the hell?!"

"I'm was a witch, remember? I know your name, Wolfgang, I knew your mother. Amanda Wolfgang. One of the best witches I served with. She was determined and hard headed, you're just like her."

"You…..knew my mother?"

"Yes. Pretty sure I made that clear."

"Then you know…."

"She's dead, yes. But, she told me one thing I made sure to keep to. A promise I intend to keep. Make sure her son doesn't get himself killed."

I looked around. "Then why let me train? Best way to keep me alive is to not let me fight."

"She knew you'd want to fight. Just like her and your father. Two of the hardest headed individuals I'd ever met had a kid, knew it would be difficult." She sighed. "And it is proving that thought."

"Then what? What do you want me to do?"

"Stay and train. You don't want to lose them? Lose her?"

I sighed "No. I don't, but how-"

"You heard me, train. Hell, maybe tell her the truth." She was grinning.

I chuckled. "One thing at a time."

"Good, you're laughing. You're more like your mother every time I talk to you. She had trouble telling your father she liked him. Had to push her. Metaphorically and literally."

"So, now what?"

"Apologize."

"What?"

"You heard me. You made a scene, now you'll have to clean up."

"You're serious."

"Always am."

I bit my cheek. "True enough. Let's go." I walked out of the barn and back to the girls.

Yoshika turned from talking with Lynn to see me. "Dunmore! You didn't leave!"

"No, not yet kiddo. Still something this wolf has to do."

"What do you mean? Train, well, yeah. We still have to-"

"No. Have to say 'sorry' to someone. For being an idiot."

"Oh…." She laughed. "You can't help it, it's who you are."

I dropped my shoulders. "Oh, thanks Yosh. Real motivating. Nice." I rolled my eyes. "I'll be back." I went down the trail to a little beach on the island. "Thought you'd be here."

Perrine didn't turn around. "Why didn't you leave?"

"Old lady put some sense back in me." I stood next to her, looking to the water. "Made me think." I looked to Perrine. "Made me…..uh….realize….you know, things."

"I don't know 'things' Dunmore."

"Yeah…..uh….she made me remember why I'm here. Why I have to stay. Well, uh…..it was a few things. Typical junk. She told me about my mother a bit. Not too much, just a little bit. I remind her of my mother. They served together. I'm as hard headed as she was."

"Hard headed is an understatement."

I chuckled. "Yeah…But, it's not a bad thing, right?"

"Sometimes, but…it scares me."

"Oh come on, you? Scared of me being hard headed?"

"I'm scared of where it will get you."

"Oh…..the early grave thing."

"Exactly." She turned to face me. "One day, your crazy actions will get you killed."

"One day. But, not anytime soon, I assure you that." I looked her in the eyes. "Come on, this is me we're talking about. You really think I'd let the Neuroi get the pride of taking me down? Wait, can they even have pride?"

She laughed. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"We're have a serious discussion here and you ask that?"

"Yes?"

She shook her head. "You never cease to amaze, do you?"

"I try." I grinned. "But, back to the matter at hand. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being an idiot. I try my best to make sure you and the others are fine, but, I don't look after myself. I've never kept an eye on my actions or what they do to me. I spend all my time making sure everyone is good to go, and not once, try and think about myself."

"I know. Every battle, no matter how battered or tired you are, you check on us first. It's a leader thing. But, personality wise, it's deadly."

"But another thing I've noticed…it's a feeling."

"And what may this feeling be?"

"I know. But…I'm not sure if I can say it."

"Oh? What has the mighty Wolfgang tongue tied?"

"Oh…something small, nothing too bothering."

"Well, it must be something to keep you from saying it."

"Well…..yeah, I guess."

"Well, let me tell you something. I'll say something that has been on my mind ever since we got to our Romanga base. I'm sorry for listening. At night, I hear you cry." Shit. "I've heard you talk in your sleep every night. You don't sleep well; I can see that. Nightmares, every night. I kept hearing my name. So, I thought you'd kept having the same dream about losing us, and I just happen to hear my name when I listen. But, one night, you didn't have a nightmare, but…..an actual dream it seems."

"What are you getting on about?"

"Have you ever heard the idea of a person revealing their secrets in their sleep? Well, I think you did."

"Other than you listening to me sleep being creepy, I am interested in what you learned."

"This dream….you said a very particular set of words."

"And…..what did I say?" I already know.

"You said: 'Perrine, I love you.'" Yup…thought so.

"Ah…right…."

"So now tell me, is that true?"

"Well, I was asleep, who knows what I actually said. It could have been anything, I mean-"She's glaring at me. "Right." I sighed. "Yeah. It's true."

"Wha-"

"Yes. I love you. Damn. Must I say it again?" I chuckled. "Not how I wanted to tell you…..but, it works."

"Dunmore…..are you serious?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? I mean, come on. Yes, you can act like a rich little brat, but…you're beautiful, smart, skillful, caring, and…..damn it, I love you. Must I say more? Perrine H. Clostermann, I love you!"

She took a step back, the blush on her face increasing. "I…..I….."

"Yeah, I would be surprised if someone felt that way about me. Hell, not surprised you don't. Can't blame you really, I'm-" A loud smack sounded out.

"You…you idiot!"

"What?"

"This is not…..you insufferable…idiot!" She was….angry…..I think.

"Perrine, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't of old you and I should of-"

"Shut up! Just…..let me think….." Wow…..this is….not expected. "You love me?"

"Yes."

"Right…..the reasons are cliché. I've….you scare me every time we go on a mission, you risk yourself like an idiot, you have no idea how to act with sense, and you're handsome."

"I know- wait, what?"

"I-I mean…..I…shut up." She grabbed me by the coat. "You're an idiot, a hardheaded fool, and…you somehow managed, to make me actually like you!"

I sheepishly grinned. "My bad?"

"I expect an apology."

"For what?"

"For all this, the emotional game you played."

"Uh…I have an idea. Can you promise not to kill me?"

"What?"

"Just promise."

"Fine. I won't kill you, this better not be some stupi-" I cut her off, with a kiss. A simple one, nothing too much. Quick and forgiving. "I….."

"How was that?"

It took a moment of wide eyed stare to come back to reality. "You…..you…..idiot!" Oh hell.

"Wait you-ah!" No idea how she did it, but she threw me.

"What was that!?"

"I…Just a kiss…..thought it would be a good idea….."

"Well…..it was….." She turned away from me.

"Ugh…"

(Nearby in the bushes.)

"Oh my….." Lynn blushed as she watched the event unfold.

"Well then, guess that works. About time someone got princess before she tried to get the Major"

"Why Yoshika?"

"No reason."

Mrs. Feranawatched as well. "Just like his parents." She grinned. "More like your mother everyday Wolfgang. Damn it Amanda, your son in insane, he went for a Clostermann. Sheesh, what am I going to do with this boy."

**Dunmore: Well then, that happened.**

Perrine: *Blush* Yes….it did…

Lynn and Yosh: So adorable!

Mrs Ferana: SHUT UP! We still have training to finish.

All: Yes Ma'am!

Next time on 'Another War': Chapter 5: Altogether now!


	5. Chapter 5

Book 2: Another War

Chapter 5: Altogether now

-2 days later-

I opened my eyes and groaned in pain. "Well then," I looked around. Damaged town, definitely Romagna, flags give it away. "The hell happened?" I picked myself out of some rubble. "Well, went through a wall, strikers nowhere to be seen, and my uniform," I looked down at it. "Tattered. Oh, and a bit of blood." The skies were clear, no Neuroi. "Alright, let's get going." Have to find someone. I can't be the only one here.

-Present day-

"Tie the ropes on there and there…. we're good, let's head back." We slowly took off from the well with the large pan filled with water. "Wonder what's for dinner tonight…." I looked around, scanning the area. Honestly, just enjoying the view.

"I'm sure it will be decent now that we got water. Not everyone can eat practically anything like you. Some of the things you'll eat…. gross" Perrine, always the kind one.

"Hey, I have learned to never turn down food. Train with Liberion Marines, see what I mean."

"That would be so much fun! Lynn, what do you think?"

"Uh…well. The Marines are k-known for being rather…. difficult to train with."

I laughed. "Don't know the half of it. Keep those boys from shooting and they'll get a tad upset. But once they're pointed to a target and told to make it gone, they do it with pride." We approached the island and landed, dropping off the water.

Mrs. Ferrara smiled as we came up. "Hey, looks like you managed it this time."

"Yeah, I think a few too many dives into the water to fetch the damn thing managed to get an idea into our heads." 

She chuckled. "Well, come on. Wolfgang, you're helping tonight. Girls, take a break."

"Yes Ma'am." The girls headed back to where we stay while I followed Mrs. Ferrara

"Right. So what are we cooking?"

"Typical stew. Hoping you could do something to it."

I cracked my knuckles. "Asking the right guy."

"Saw what you did, on the shore."

I blushed. "Y-you did?"

"The other two did as well."

I sighed. "Right…."

"Good going kid, just keep a hold of it."

"What you mean?"

"This war kid, we don't know when it will take something from us.

-two days later-

I moved through the rubble, I followed some smoke. I found a pair of disabled and damaged strikers. "Gallia…. Perrine…." I looked around and followed what looked like a disturbed path of rocks.

-Present day -

"Well, that's war for ya', takes what we care for the most. But thing is, we can fight it, and maybe, just maybe, we don't lose."

"I like your thinking kid."

"Hey, worked with Perrine. Must be one thing she likes about me."

"Great, don't get cocky kid."

I laughed. "Well, it's- "The phone began to ring. "Mhm, wonder who's calling."

"Are you sure?" A moment. "Right." Mrs. Ferrara hung the phone. "We've got to leave."

"For what?"

"Your base reports a Neuroi coming this way. We have to leave, now."

"What about the house?"

"I have no choice. Once that thing comes through here, it will be gone."

"What about your family? How will they visit?"

"They I won't. Can't visit what's gone."

"Good thing it won't be gone." I left the kitchen and headed outside. "Hey, get the strikers ready. We got company coming our way!"

Mrs. Ferrara tried to stop me. "Hey, there's only four of you! You're insane."

"You knew my parents. You know where I get it." Yoshika handed me my MG-151 and I loaded it. "Plus, it's a nice place. Can't let some Neuroi take it from you."

-2 days later—

"Neuroi did a number on this town." I moved past an old Sherman tank wreck. "Didn't stand a chance." I sat down and took a breather. "Heats not too bad at least. Overcast, nice shooting conditions if I had weapon." I sighed as I looked around. Wondering where the others are at now. "Might be looking for me. Best get moving."

-Present day—

We moved in a diamond formation. "Right. Yoshika, stay with Lynnette in the rear and provide supporting firing while me and Perrine will hit it on the left and right side. We'll give it something to shoot at while you get aim on it. Roger?" They like the idea, but Perrine obviously had a different thought. "Perrine, thoughts? If you have another idea, send it."

"N-no…just worried is all."

"What, it's just one Neuroi. How bad…." I stopped as I saw it on the horizon. "Well then…. this might get interesting." It looked like a…. Kalinin K-7, I don't know, its big and who knows if its happy to see us or not.

"It's big…" Thanks Yoshika, always the observant one.

I racked the bolt and nodded. "Right then. Support rear, attack front, move!" I sped forward with Perrine right behind me while Lynnette and Yoshika stayed back a little to provide fire.

"Ready."

"Right. As soon as the shield goes down, split, left and right. Hit it with our abilities and then switch sides and then top and bottom. Keep it busy with us."

"Right. Just be safe, o-okay?"

"No need to worry. Here we go!" We sped head-on and the first few beams came. "Shield! Hold…. hold!" A bit closer…. "Now, split!"

We went separate ways. I went right while Perrine went left. I unleashed the magic enhanced rounds, tearing into its wing. Perrine lashed it with her Torrene, across the wing and body. A round from Lynn's rifle impacted its nose. We moved to different sides and then bottom and top. Laying fire on it. "Core! Near the front!"

It regenerated quickly. "Keep firing, its recovering pretty fast." We corkscrewed around the Neuroi, doing our best to avoid beams.

"Lynn, Yosh, keep pushing back. Don't get too close. Yosh, stay with Lynn."

"Roger!"

"Perrine, hit it again. I'm moving above it."

"Got you covered."

I moved above it and fired, the rounds ripping into the Neuroi. "It's feeling it, keep going!"

"How do you know it 'feels' anything! That is such a stupid statement!"

"Perrine, really? Is this the best time!?"

"Just stating my opinion here."

"True enough. Now, we do have a Neuroi to destroy. Shall we dear?"

"Oh no, you did not just say that."

"Totally did." She hit the Neuroi with another Torrene, reveling the core, then a shot from Lynn destroyed it.

"There, it's done. Dear." Feisty, I like it.

"Thank you." I called on comms. "Good shot Lynn, let's head back to Mrs Ferrara, shall we?"

"Yes." I snickered. "What?"

"Your hair." I started laughing, which in hindsight is a poor idea. Due to the fact she started trying to zap my rear end. "Hey! No, do not- Too close! Bad lightning!" With a victory, and sizzling hairs, we made it back to the island.

"Just like your mother. Thank you."

I sighed. "Yeah. Hey Ma'am?"

"What?"

"Any relationship tips?"

"Yes. Don't upset the girl when she can hurl lightning at you."

"Thanks…."

"Anytime." We all laughed, sure, it was slightly awkward for me, but….it was nice. "They're waiting for you back at base. You better get going. Plus, my family is coming, don't want you bothering them. Go."

The others took off and I stayed a moment. "Thanks. For…. everything."

"Hey, don't get all emotional and such with me boy. Get going. And you're welcome."

I gave a quick salute before taking off and joining the others. "Let's head home. I could go for a nice bit of sleep."

"Let's handle all the after action report and checks first Dunmore."

"Thanks for the reminder Perrine…." I sighed.

"What would you do without me?"

"Sleep in?"

"I'll zap you again."

We continued our flight back and did what Perrine painfully reminded me of before turning in for the night. As soon as I got into the room I took my coat off and tossed it onto the coat hanger. It topped it, I didn't care. I took off my undershirt and collapsed into my favorite chair.

"Thought you'd go to sleep."

I cracked an eye open to see Perrine walking it. "Yeah…. but, remembered I had to bathe first. Kind of smell like a hard days' work."

"You stink in general. Well, you'll have to wait till we're all done. Sorry."

"I can just go use the same showers the hanger crews use. A bit cold, but, not bad." I Got up and looked at the Mirror connected to the dresser. "It works."

"Wouldn't you'd rather enjoy a nice hot bath? It might do you some good."

"And make you all rush? I'm good."

"Come on." She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall.

"P-Perrine, w-where are we going!?"

"The baths. The Major said you'd be fine. A-And well I…" Her face was redder then a Neuroi. "Well I don't m-mind either."

I managed to pull out of her grasp. She stopped and started fidgeting. "Hey, what's up with you?"

"N-Nothing."

"Alright. You said nothing, which means something. And by guessing how you're getting all nervous and such," I sighed. "Its personnel. Perrine, talk to me."

"I-Its nothing."

"I'm not that stupid, come on. We're something now right? Or…was me confessing what I feel nothing? Was that nothing for you?"

She turned to face me. "N-No, that-"

"Then talk to me, come on. You can trust me, just tell me what's wrong." I gently placed my hand on her cheek. "Hey, look at me. What's wrong?" She didn't say anything, she quickly wrapped her arms around me in a tight squeeze. She was…. crying? "Hey…" I ran my other hand through her hair. "I'm here. Don't worry."

"I'm scared, more than I thought I'd be."

"Of what?"

"Losing someone…losing you…"

"Not going anywhere anytime soon. Here till we take Orussia back. "I rubbed her back and we stood there in the hall. The moonlight filtering in from the windows. Taking this time together, one day at time, one emotional moment at a time, one fight at a time, one everything at a time.

-2 days later—

I ducked behind a wall and a Neuroi walker came down the street. "Shit…." I spotted the Karlsland marked strikers down the road. All I had was this knife. "Ah hell…." I took a deep breath, grabbed a rock, and charged out. "Hey!"

-…..-….-

**Dunmore: Well then, one more Neuroi down.**

**Mio: Good job, but let's get back to work!  
Erica:** **My sister is coming! **

**Shirley: Dibs!**

**Dunmore: What? Well, we'll see. See you all next time. Chapter 6: Too Fast to see. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Too fast to see

I looked into the bright light of the overhead lamp, blinding me. A hand moved it. "You are awake boy. Good. Shall we?" I heard the sound of tools on a tray.

"No. Stop!" I knew what they wanted.

Other hands and voices were around me. "Morphine?"

"No, I want him to feel it." I felt them move me on my side, a cold edge on my back. "This will be very painful, not like the little bastard deserves such a thing. Now, stay still Wolfgang. It will be worse if you move." The cold blade sliced into my skin and around my spine.

"NO!" I Shut my eyes tight and clenched my jaw, the pain. I reopened my eyes and screamed. I tossed around, reaching for the knife. Trying to fight the hands. "Get back!" I fell out of the bed and fell when I tried to stand, my right leg and arm exploding into pain.

"Dunmore!" I looked to her voice. My vision blurred, the room was dark. The curtain pulled back, the scratching sound of metal hooks on the bar. "Stop!"

I knocked back the hands. "Don't touch me! I won't let you! No more!"

"Stop, it's me! Perrine! Dunmore, stop, you'll hurt yourself!"

The hands grabbed my shoulders and held me still, my chest heaving and sweat dripping. I blinked as my vision cleared and the room was lit by the moon. "I…they…."

She held me still. "It's okay, breath. Just breath."

"Perrine…"

"I'm here, I'm here. You're okay, just a nightmare." A nightmare, one that felt so real. Memories I relive.

"No…its memories…." I got too far into it.

"Just take a moment. Wait." She grabbed the cane from the side of my bed. "Come on, let's get you some air." She helped me up and handed me the cane. My shirt clung to me, the sweat soaked it. My feel scrapped across the cold floor.

She led me out of the room. I heard other doors open. She dismissed them and they closed. "It was the same one."

She took me outside to a small garden. Had me sit down. "Dunmore, you still won't tell me what these dreams are."

"I can't. It was worse then what the dreams make it. So much worse. I just…...I'm going back." I slowly got up, the cane offering support.

"Stop." She grabbed me. "It will be like last time; you'll keep having the dream. You won't be able to sleep. That's why you need that cane."

"I'll be fine Perrine."

"That's what you said last time." She took my hand. "You're sleeping with me. It might c-calm you." I could see the blush in the moon light. "As we are in a relationship, it is my duty to make sure you're okay. That's all."

I sighed. "Fine." She helped me back to the room. Helped me lay down and she laid next to me. Putting her arms around me. It was comforting. I was able to sleep.

The next morning was like the last. Helped to the dining hall. Helped get food. Helped. I grabbed my spoon with my right hand, shaking. Dropping it. "Damn it…" I picked it up with my left and ate. Awkwardly, but I had to eat.

"Alright, today we have someone coming to visit. She- "Hartmann jumped up, interrupting Minna.

"My sister! With some new thingy!"

I sighed. Hyper as always. "Hartmann!" Barkhorn. "sit down, that's unfitting of a soldier of Karlsland!"

I looked to Barkhorn. "Very fitting of her though. What's a soldier without personality? Mhm?"

"Sir, you know- "

"Don't call me 'Sir,' Barkhorn."

"Of course. Sorry Wolfgang."

I sighed. "I hope it's a new striker design, maybe a faster one I can tinker with." Shirley, of course.

I took my cane and got up. "I'll be in the hanger." I left. Not wanting to keep a downed mood in the ever so lively dining hall. I stood at the hanger door, just standing there.

"D-Dunmore?" Miyafuji. I turned to look at her.

"Yes? What is it Yoshika."

"I need to check your arm and leg, may I?"

"Of course." I came over and took and leaned on a work table. I removed my coat and pulled up a sweatpants leg. Uniform pants were a tad painful to put on. "Not much has changed. Still in pain."

"C-Crashing will do that." She used her magic to check it. The numb feeling was welcome. "It seems to be getting better."

"Really now? Still feels like hell." I put my coat back on and fixed my pants.

"S-Sorry."

"Not your fault." I looked to my striker. Sitting in pieces. "Best to get to work I guess."

"A-Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I am, no need to worry."

"That means I should."

"Better at reading people then I thought. Tell me, what do you think?"

"You were distracted, tired, and in pain. You didn't sleep. Your magic gave out and….."

"Not what happened. What do you think is wrong?"

"I think it's- "A horn from a truck took our attention. Three trucks came towards the hanger. Last time I saw trucks come into our hanger, it wasn't a good day.

"Seems like that will have to wait. Seems like they've arrived." The trucks pulled to a stop and a girl with glasses that looked exactly like Erica stepped out. "Mhm, twins?"

"Ursula!" Erica, where did she come from? Speeding past me, hugging the girl.

"Hello Erica."

I leaned over to Yoshika. "Not one of much reaction it seems."

"She looks like Erica…."

"Must be twins."

"They are." I looked behind me to see Minna. "That's Ursula Hartmann, Erica's sister."

"She looks…. never mind. I have to go, things….to do." I walked off, well, limped.

"Wait, Dunmore, don't you-"

"No Yoshika, I'm fine. Things to do." I left the hanger. I passed Perrine on my way. 

"Dunmore, where- "

"Nowhere. Just go see Erica's sister. I have something to do."

"Dunmore, what are you- "

I looked back at her and glared. "Let me be." I left her there. I had things to look into. "She'll understand. Maybe…" No, I can't get any of them involved. I came to a small room I found a while back, made it into an office of sorts. I went in and sat in a chair. On the desk were folders, papers, photos, and diagrams. Formulas, medical reports, scout reports, and more. 

I looked at the folder's name. 'Sister.' I opened it. First paper was a letter written by Maloney. It talked about a Wolfgang. Not me. Female. Young, angry, and rather difficult to control. No name, location. Just description of the person.

The next few papers were reports on the 'patients' condition. "Where did you go?" I looked over the material. I found the medical documents I found on me from the facility that comes to me in my sleep. "Spinal intrusion. Injections. Blood taken. Not much…. reports of injured personnel. One guard in pieces from a shield…." I remembered. They left a door unlocked. I was young.

Being young made me stupid. But, also scared. I took the chance and ran. I was seen, and the alarm was raised. A guard stopped when he saw me, he aimed at me. I raised my hands and a moment later, there was blood everywhere. I created a shield inside him, tearing through his body and eviscerating it. I kept running. There were more, but, they died. Not by me of course. Soldiers, coming into the facility. My memory is a blur at that point. Might be a mental block, can't tell.

I flipped through the papers, turning to the world map on the wall I put up. Pinning papers to it, pictures, notes. It was confusing, marks all over it. I remember reports speaking of bodies, witch bodies recovered from battlefields, then experimented on. I didn't read those too much. A tad too sickening.

I looked over the papers again, stopping when I heard the door open. I looked up to see Perrine. "D-Dunmore?"

"What are you doing here? Didn't I say to leave me alone? I have things to do. You- You shouldn't be in here." I tried to push her past the door and out, but she slipped past me. Looked at all the papers and pictures.

"What is this?"

"One of the reasons I scream at night. Every time I look, it reminds me. It also leads me closer, or so I wish. To finding…no. Get out. You can't be in here. I won't let you-"

"Wolfgang!? Where are you!?" Sakamoto.

"Did you tell her?"

"No, she just noticed me coming down this way maybe looking for you."

"She can't see this; I don't want any of you getting involved in this. I can't- "

"What even is this?! Dunmore, you were hiding this from us. From me! What are you doing with all this?!"

"I'm- I'm trying to find my sister!" She stopped. "It cost me. They found me looking. Took me. They- "

"Wolfgang, where are you?! We have important guests!" She was getting closer.

"Perrine, just…. leave."

"No, not till you tell me what- "

"There you are, Wolfgang what are you and Clostermann doing in- "Sakamoto looked around the room. Then to me. "What is this Wolfgang?"

"Nothing the Five-o-First needs to get involved in. Just, don't."

"Wolfgang, you need to tell me what's going on right now. If you think- "

"You do not understand! There are reasons I hide things like this!" I took a breath. "Leave this to me. You and the others do what the five-o-first does. Let me do what I have to do. The reason I worked with Maloney, worse then you thought. You don't want to even start here, there are somethings people should never do or see. This is some of it. Leave."

"I don't know what- "

"Now!" I shook. I couldn't tell I it was fear or just the adrenaline. "Just, leave."

Sakamoto looked to Perrine and back to me. "You know we're here if you need us. You- "

"I know. That's why."

She nodded. "Clostermann, let's go." Perrine attempted to protest, Sakamoto stopped her before she could speak. "Let him be." Sakamoto left, Perrine hesitant to leave.

"Dunmore…. I…"

"I know. Love you too." I fell back in the chair. "I'm sorry."

She closed the door and was gone. I looked back to the desk and sighed. "Even when you're not here, you still manage to make life hell General."

I got up, opened the door, turned the light off, and left. As I was walking down the hall, an alarm blared. "Neuroi…." As I made my way back towards my room, Barkhorn was running down the hall. She honestly looked like shit. "More time past then I thought." I followed her. Led me to the hanger. She was gone and Ursula was explaining the effects of some new striker. "What's going on?"

Minna looked to me. "Wolfgang. A fast moving Neuroi is heading our way, we can't catch it. Barkhorn just took the jet striker and-"

"Right. I'll be back." I grabbed a small pack of ammo and first aid.

"What?"

I looked to the available strikers. "Commander, I need to borrow your striker."

"Wolfgang, you are medically grounded. You can't- "

"Watch me." I tossed the cane and forced my body to cooperate and I got into the striker. "Major Dunmore Wolfgang, taking off." I grabbed the Mg-42 and left.

"Dunmore, get back here!" Perrine?

"Are you following me?" Good to know comms work at least.

"You're going to get yourself hurt, killed even!"

"Sorry, got to get a rebellious Barkhorn back here."

"I'm coming too!" Shirley?

"How many of you are following me?"

I noticed it in the distance. "There. Neuroi. Coming fast."

"Move!" Shirley blew past me, I struggled to keep up.

"It's coming!"

I didn't know how far from base we were. Couldn't tell. "Hey, stay close, don't- "The right striker faltered. "Shit." Not good. My leg burned with pain. "Hey, where's Barkhorn!?"

"She's taking care of the –"

"Shirley, what's going on?"

"It's done for, the Neuroi is destroyed! She, she's falling!"

Damn it. I charged on ward. "Hang on!" The right striker failed and fell off. "Shit!" My leg was numb. My right arm struggled to hold the weapon. "I'm going down!" The other striker struggled to hold me up, not tuned for my magical output properly.

I saw the city below. "Dunmore!" Perrine cried out. "I'm coming! Hang on!" The other striker died.

"Hell, might…. want to hurry!" I could hear Shirley got Barkhorn.

"Hey, we got to get out of here, the Neuroi are rather unhappy and- crap! Cubes!" Territory security.

"Perrine, get out of- "

"No, I almost have you." She managed to catch up to me and attempt to grab me, my weight with the dead striker pulled her down with me, the incoming cubes didn't help.

"Let go, we're going down! Get out of here."

"No! I won't!" Stubborn girl.

A cube hit her left striker and we now fell faster. "Shirley, we're- "All I got was static. I watched ass the city got closer and closer. I put up a weak shield and pushed Perrine away as I fell so she could get a softer landing. I hit a wall or something hard and that was it.

-_-_-

**Dunmore:…...Chapter 7: Secrets Survive**


End file.
